1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging device, and more particularly to an eccentrically rotatable massaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional massaging device comprises a housing, a motor mounted in the housing and having a rotation shaft, and a contact member mounted on the rotation shaft of the motor and rotated by the rotation shaft of the motor in an eccentric manner. The contact member is rotated in concert with the rotation shaft of the motor, without producing relative displacement or rotation between the contact member and the rotation shaft of the motor. In operation, the rotation shaft of the motor is rotated to drive the contact member to rotate in an eccentric manner to touch and roll on a human body, thereby providing a massaging effect to the human body. However, the eccentrically rotated contact member is rotated at a high speed, so that the contact member rotated at a high speed easily produces a vibration to the human body, thereby causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user.